onceuponatimefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Snow Drifts
Snow Drifts (''Blanca a la deriva ''en español) es el vigesimoprimer episodio de la tercera temporada de Érase una vez y el sexagésimo quinto episodio de la serie, en general. Fue escrito por David H. Goodman y Robert Hull y dirigido por Ron Underwood. Se estrenó el 11 de mayo de 2014. Este episodio es la primera parte del final de la tercera temporada. Sinopsis Mientras Mary Margaret y David celebran el nombramiento de su hijo en una coronación en el Granny's Diner, Emma y Garfio son arrastrados por el portal del tiempo de Zelena, que los lleva al Bosque Encantado del pasado. Pero en su búsqueda para descubrir un camino de regreso, deben tener cuidado de no cambiar nada o se arriesgarán a alterar las vidas de sus amigos y familiares - o su propia existencia. Reparto Protagonistas *Ginnifer Goodwin como Blancanieves/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison como Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla como Reina Malvada/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas como Príncipe Azul/David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin como Bella *Colin O'Donoghue como Garfio *Michael Raymond-James (créditos solamente) *Jared S. Gilmore como Henry Mills *Robert Carlyle como Rumpletiltskin/Señor Gold Estrellas invitadas *Tony Amendola como Geppetto/Marco *Lee Arenberg como Leroy *Beverley Elliott como Abuelita *Christopher Gauthier como William Smee *Anastasia Griffith como Abigail/Kathryn Nolan *Rebecca Mader como Zelena *Sean Maguire como Robin Hood *Charles Mesure como Barbanegra *Meghan Ory como Ruby *Alex Zahara como Rey Midas Personajes secundarios *Mik Byskov como Caballero arquero negro *Faustino Di Bauda como Walter *David-Paul Grove como Doc *Gabe Khouth como señor Clark *Christie Laing como Marian/Mujer encadenada *Hannah Longworth como Niña pequeña adoptada *Abby Ross como Emma joven *Iris Truong como Niña pequeña *Colleen Wheeler como Madre de grupo Desacreditados *Imagen generada por ordenador - Pinocho *Bebé desconocido como Neal Nolan Trivial Notas de producción *La secuencia de apertura muestra el hechizo para viajar por el tiempo de Zelena. *La botella de vino que Regina y Robin Hood comparten es vino de Burdeos, de la bodega francesa Chateau Baum. *Durante la celebración en el restaurante, el cuadro que hay en la pared representa al nuevo bebé envuelto en un paño con el escudo del Príncipe Azul en él. *Un extracto del cuento de hadas "El pájaro de oro" es visible cuando Emma hojea el libro de cuentos al comienzo de este episodio. *Cuando Emma dice "As soon as we get out of here, the better" (cuando antes salgamos de aquí, mejor), un extra (una niña) sonríe mientras la Reina Malvada camina. *El vestido de Marian se supone que iba a ser un "hermoso" vestido, pero no se utilizó para este episodio. *Las escenas de "pasado" con Blancanieves y el Príncipe Azul son una mezcla de re-grabaciones y material antiguo de "Snow Falls". *Cuando la princesa Abigail y el Príncipe Azul llegan al castillo del rey Midas, hay un cisne nadando en el lago. *En el Bosque Encantado, Emma tiene sus dos collares, incluyendo el collar del cisne, atados alrededor de su muñeca izquierda junto a su correa para la muñeca. *Mientras el Garfio del pasado está jugando en la taberna, los dados no tienen los puntos tradicionales. En cambio, asumen los tradicionales palos de las cartas: picas (♠), corazones (♥), diamantes (♦) y tréboles (♣). *De acuerdo a la etiqueta, la botella que está en la mesa del Garfio del pasado contiene "Buen Ron Viejo" de "Langtree & Sons". *El tatuaje en forma de flor de la muñeca de Emma es visible como ella se acomoda el pelo por detrás de las orejas. *Las cicatrices que aparecen en el pecho de Jennifer Morrison en la escena de la taberna en el Bosque Encantado son resultado directo de que la propia actriz se ha quitado multitud de lunares. **En "Pilot", uno de los lunares que fueron quitados puede verse mientras Emma lleva puesto su vestido rojo. En "The Thing You Love Most", ya no está. *En la cabina del capitán a bordo del Jolly Roger, hay una urna casi idéntica a aquella de la que Elsa sale en "There's No Place Like Home"; siendo la tapa la única diferencia. *En el baile del rey Midas, Emma lleva la diadema que soñó su padre en "The Tower". *Los creadores de la serie han dicho que ven al Capitán Garfio como su versión de Han Solo de la saga de'' Star Wars''. El alias de Emma en el Bosque Encantado es princesa Leia, el interés amoroso de Han Solo. Cronología de eventos * Los eventos del Bosque Encantado tienen lugar al mismo tiempo que "Snow Falls", el mismo día que Marian es aprisionada en "A Tale of Two Sisters", tras "Lacey" y "The Shepherd", y justo antes de "There's No Place Like Home". La historia también se lleva a cabo antes de que Bella sea desterrada del castillo de Rumplestiltskin en "Skin Deep". * Los eventos de Storybrooke tienen lugar tras "Kansas", y antes de "There's No Place Like Home". * El flashback de la Tierra sin Magia tiene lugar dieciocho años antes, tras "The Stranger" y "Welcome to Storybrooke", y antes de "Breaking Glass". Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la tercera temporada